Fickle Love
by ice illuser
Summary: It never needs much to start. A glance, a smile, a touch. But love needs so much more than that to actually last.


Disclaimer: I am obviously not good enough to have created Nana. Good lord, it took me long enough just to come up with a good fic idea for it.

A/N: This is my long overdue gift for my friend bakahentai, who at first wanted a Princess Tutu fic, but I don't watch that. As a replacement shojo fic, she chose Nana. So here we are. I hope you like this!

--

How does it start?

With a glance, with sound, with a kiss, with a touch.

It has never needed anything more to start. Oh, love you fickle thing.

--

Nana would never, not even if you threatened her or cajoled her, never say that she fell in love with Ren at first sight. In fact, she would inform you (while yelling for you to stop smoking, if you were) that she thought he would be a bastard that liked to play up on his tragic past for attention. Meeting him only changed her opinion slightly for the better. Besides, she would point out; Ren thought she was a bitch wearing a red dress the first time they met.

So what changed their minds?

At this point she would probably chase you away, calling you nosy. But if you could somehow read between the lines, you would know that even if it hadn't been love on first sight, it might have been love on second sight. From there, it was only a matter of time before they had gotten together.

It was (hopefully anyway, since things are never certain) a love that was meant to last. After all, they had gone two years without seeing each other, and then had just fallen back into the ways things had been (as much as they could anyway).

Even if they were in rival bands, even with all the gossip that came with fame, they were going to stick with each other thick and thin.

They had after all been apart for two years, and had found that it had been lonely. Nana hated feeling like she was missing something, and how awkward it was to look at the Trapnest posters that were plastered all over the place. Ren had simply missed her, and had kept on wearing that lock she had locked around his neck as a symbol.

No more of that, Ren had decided seeing Nana again for the first time in two years next to those elevators, grabbing her by the hand.

And although Nana protested, since she knew that she wasn't here to get back together with him, by god, she was here to end it once and for all, somewhere in a corner of her heart and mind that she hated, she knew that all of that had just been an excuse to see him again.

And they had just fallen back together.

It had never needed anything more after all.

--

Nana would tell you that except for Nobu and Takumi (sort of) she had always fallen in love at first sight. Always.

If you had suggested that maybe this was a bad habit, she would shrug and say that maybe it was, but it had been alright overall. Kind of.

She remembered every single guy, and maybe that was half of the problem right there. She always needed a new guy to forget about the old one, she couldn't deal with the problem on her own.

So what was different about Nobu and Takumi? That was easy to explain, as far as Takumi was concerned. She had always idolized him, ever since Trapnest had reached its point of fame. But, even though she was a fangirl of Takumi (not Ren though, Ren looked too scary for her), the closest she had ever thought she would be to Takumi was getting an autograph. (She had imagined different scenarios, but they were nothing more than pipe-dreams.) If someone had told her that within a few years she would be engaged to Takumi, she would have gaped at them, and then hugged them, telling them that she was so happy that they would think so, and then run off to tell Junko-chan about that strange person, but wouldn't it be nice if it actually happened?

Was it nice? She wasn't so sure (or maybe so naïve) anymore. There were definite perks to being a famous rock star's wife, but there was also the fact that he still was a playboy. Definitely not the happy ending that she had always imagined for herself.

And then there was Nobu. Nobu, who she had laughed with, who she had somehow fallen in love with. He was the one that she could really say that they hadn't fallen in love at first sight. (In fact, looking back, what she had first thought was why Nana was yelling at this guy. She had even considered Yasu before considering him.)

Maybe that could have been her happy ending, if she hadn't gotten pregnant. (Who knows?) But as it was, she had to pick the best choice for her unborn child, which was Takumi (or was it?).

Somehow, things had been easier when she had been nothing more than a love sick teenager. Even with all the heartbreaks, it had never managed to get this complicated.

So, which one did she truly love more? Takumi or Nobu? If you asked that, she would possibly smile sadly at you (something that she had never done before), and ask, how can you tell? Because she knows that she can't.

And yet, because she was a romantic (and therefore an optimist) she did believe that her happy ending would come. It had to. Someday anyway.

Maybe it did need something more than pure belief in the end.

--

That's all it has ever needed to start, but without anything more, it can never last.

Oh love you fickle thing.

--

A/N: So…how was that? Not that good, I know. I'm sorry if Hachi got the bad end of this story, but it does make for good drama. But please review anyway!


End file.
